


It's Half Past Eight And I'm Feeling Young And Reckless

by ladstars



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladstars/pseuds/ladstars
Summary: Ann is on a night out, her cousin Catherine bails on her, she encounters a mysterious brown-eyed woman.Anne Lister is a bit of a d-bag who relishes the fact that she can pick up just about any woman, take her back to her place for some fun, and then be onto another the next night.What happens when the two encounter one another?
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – We Will Leave You High And Dry

The pub is packed, there’s music somewhere in the background but you can hardly hear it over the noise of voices talking and shouting.

Ann is on her third drink. The second one that she hasn’t boughten herself.

She was supposed to meet Catherine here tonight. They were going to have a drink and then go dancing. Ann was already at the pub when Catherine texted and had to cancel on her. Something about her sick cat.

Ann shrugged and ordered a drink anyway.

She was nearly done with her first drink and about to go home when someone slide into the space next to her. Ann ignored them at first but after a few seconds could feel the eyes on her. She glanced to the side cautiously.

Brown eyes meet hers. There’s a smile from the mysterious woman. “May I buy you a drink?” The brown-eyed woman asks over the noise.

Ann nods before she can even think not to.

The brown-eyed woman hails the bartender. “Get this lovely little lady another drink, good sir.”

The brown eyes are on Ann again. She opens and closes her mouth before she finds her words. “Gin and Tonic.” She gives the bartender her order.

“Wow. I’m not a gin drinker, per say, but I’m impressed.” The brown-eyed woman wiggles her eyebrows at Ann. “I’ll have another beer.” She throws out to the bartender. “What’s a lady like you doing here all by yourself?” Her eyes roam up and down Ann.

“How do you know I’m by myself?” Ann questions. She knows it’s not wise to give that sort of information to strangers, lest they take advantage of her.

“Ah.” The brown-eyed woman puts her hands up, palms out, in front of herself. “Guilty. Just a guess. But I’ve been sitting over there.” She thumbs over her shoulder. “Since you came in. It’s been what, fifteen, twenty minutes and no one has joined you.”

Ann nods. The bartender gives her her drink and the beer for the woman next to her. The woman knocks it back taking a long pull from the bottle. Ann takes the opportunity to give the woman a once over. Shorter than shoulder length dark brown hair, a long sleeve button down white shirt, cuffs rolled to the elbow, covered with a grey waistcoat, the shirt tucked into a pair of crisp black jeans. A little unorthodox but the outfit looks good on the woman.

“Like what you see?”

Ann realizes she’s been caught. She looks away, embarrassed.

* * *

Ann has been talking about her cousin bailing on her and after some time there is a hand on her knee from the brown-eyed woman. Ann’s eyes travel down to look at that hand. The hand squeezes her knee. “Good or bad?” The woman asks in her ear.

Ann shivers. She starts bouncing her legs, a subtle attempt to get the hand off her knee. “Good.” Ann says under her breath knowing that the brown-eyed woman can’t hear it over the noise in the room.

The brown-eyed woman gets the hint and sinks back into her own chair. She looks around. The room is buzzing and too noisy to get anywhere with this girl. She tries something else. She holds out her right hand. “My name is Anne.”

Ann leans back in her chair and laughs.

Anne scrunches her brows together, her hand hanging unshook in the air. “What’s so funny about my name?”

After her little bout of laughter, Ann takes a deep breath. She leans towards the brown eyed woman, Anne, putting a hand on her forearm feeling her soft warm skin. She’ll blame the alcohol for that. “My name is Ann, too.”

Anne nods. It’s not the first time she’s tried to seduce a woman with the same name as her. Not that she is going to admit that to this woman. “That is funny. As I was saying, my name is Anne.” She tries for a shake again.

This time Ann holds out her hand. She is met with Anne’s strong grip and shake. Ann wonders if this brown-eyed Anne woman thinks her grip is weak. She hopes not.

“This place is so loud. I hadn’t planned on staying here all night. My cousin and I were going to go dancing.”

Anne grins. This woman is playing right into her hands. “I’m not sure about dancing but would you like to go someplace else. Someplace quieter. Maybe your place.” Anne wouldn’t never suggest her own place. That’s her private sanctuary and no one goes there. But to offer the other person’s place gives them a sense of security, safety.

All sorts of alarm bells ring in Ann’s mind. This isn’t a good idea. She knows what this brown-eyed Anne woman is doing. “Oh, I don’t know. I don’t think that’s wise. I hardly know you.”

Anne thinks, _duh that’s the point_. She’s starting to wonder if this woman is more work than she’s willing to put in. It’s fairly easy for Anne to come out and pick up a woman and go back to her place, have a wonderful romp between the sheets and be off in the morning never to see one another again.

“How about I see you home. If that’s it than that’s it.” Anne offers. At the very least, maybe she can salvage the night. Pop by another pub after she returns this woman to her door and pick up someone else who she can have a good time with.

“Okay.” Ann agrees to that. She doesn’t think there’s any harm in that.

They go outside. Anne hails a cab for them. Ann tells the driver her address.

“You’re not going to kill me or come back and stalk me or something like that.” Ann giggles nervously.

Anne chuckles. “You’re too pretty to kill.”

Ann is starting to think this was a bad idea. She sees the driver looking at them in the rearview mirror.

“That came out wrong.” Anne confesses. “You are a very pretty little lady. That’s what I wanted to say.”

“Thank you.” Ann blushes. She has a hard time with taking compliments.

“So, what do you like about going dancing?” Anne changes the subject to try to save herself.

“Oh, well, after a couple drinks I feel loose. I like to be able to just forget about everything and dance until my feet hurt and I can’t hardly stand anymore, until I’m totally spent. Exhausted. Nothing left. Forget about the world for a few hours, all my worries.”

“A lady like you can’t have that much to be worried about.” Anne leans into Ann in the backseat of the cab.

“You’d be surprised.” Ann rolls her eyes. “I’m a teacher. Primary school kids. I worry about them a lot. I worry about my family. That’s a bit of a mess, at the moment, so it’d be nice to just forget about them for a few hours. Too bad Catherine bailed on me tonight.”

“I could help you forget about everything for a few hours tonight.” Anne husks in Ann’s ear.

Ann shivers again. “That’s very kind of you but-“

“We’re here.” The cabbie interrupts Ann’s sentence. “Are you going to be alright, miss?” He turns to ask Ann.

“Yes, thank you.” She pays and gets out. She furrows her brow when Anne gets out too. “Oh.”

“Seeing where we are, I have a friend that lives just down the street.” Anne lies.

“Uh-“

“Are you sure you’re good?” The cabbie hollers out the window at Ann.

She waves at him. “Yes, thank you.” If she isn’t, Ann has pepper spray in her bag.

The cab drives off.

“Where were we?” Anne adds. “Which one is yours? I’ll walk you to the door.”

Ann doesn’t say anything but starts walking to her front door.

“I didn’t mean what you thought I meant- in the cab.” Anne says. She’s having a bit of a hard time reading this woman. She’s all over the place. “I mean if that’s what you want to do, I’m totally up for it.” Anne puffs her chest out. She doesn’t want to outright brag, but she thinks she’s pretty fabulous in bed. She knows how to please women.

“Oh- uh- I was just going to go in and have a tea and maybe watch a movie and go to bed.” Ann half lies. She’d love to go inside and do those things. She thought she was going to have a late night but that wasn’t on the cards.

“Would you like some company?”

They are at the door. Ann turns around. “I’m serious. You’re not going to kill me or rape me or something equally as bad.”

Anne makes a cross over her heart. “I promise.” It’s followed by a charming, sincere smile.

Ann thinks her gesture is cute. “Okay.” She would never do this, but she just feels like she can trust this stranger that she doesn’t know. Maybe she should tell someone what she’s doing so if something happens to her the cops will know who to look for.

Ann unlocks the door, and they go in. She makes tea as Anne looks around the room before sitting on the couch.

Ann starts some movie. The brown-eyed woman sits close to her on the sofa. Ann has a hard time focusing on the sofa when the woman’s eyes linger on her for long periods of time.

It’s go time. Anne wraps her arm around Ann, rubbing at her shoulder.

One of Ann’s hands makes it to Anne’s thigh. She tells herself it’s just to keep her grounded. That is until she turns to look at Anne and Anne is already looking at her. She glances down at Anne’s lips before finding her eyes again.

Anne leans in for the kiss. Their lips connect in a slow kiss.

_Finally_ , Anne thinks. Maybe tonight isn’t a complete failure after all. She deepens the kiss, licking into Ann’s mouth.

Ann moans into the kiss despite herself.

Anne pushes her backwards gently, so Ann is laying on the sofa. She takes her position on top of the pretty lady beneath her. She feels Ann’s chest, needing a breast in her right hand while she unbuttons her waistcoat and then shirt with her left, letting them hang open. She slides her lips from Ann’s lips to her cheek and then her ear. She breathes against her ear before taking the lobe between her lips. Next, she moves to the column of Ann’s throat, kissing and then sucking until she receives the most delicious moan from the lady.

Anne was wise in choosing tonight. Ann is wearing a nice summer dress. For Anne, that equals easy access. No fumbling with removal of jeans or slacks or anything with legs. She reaches down, slipping her hand up under the skirt, pressing her fingers between Ann’s legs feeling the wetness waiting for her there. She’s about to make her move past the thin fabric that is preventing her from where she wants to be.

“Wait.” Ann pushes against Anne’s shoulders.

“It’s okay.” Anne mumbles and forges ahead.

“No.” Ann says with more conviction.

Anne takes pause. “What’s wrong little lady? You’re ready for me. I can felt it.”

Ann scrambles backwards away from the brown-eyed Anne woman. “I’m sorry.” She mumbles. “I didn’t mean-“ She curls into a ball against armrest of the sofa, her knees tucked up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them.

Anne frowns. Maybe this was a bad idea. The woman is clearly all over the place. She runs her hands through her hair in frustration.

“It’s just- I’ve never done this before.” Ann says in a small voice. She doesn’t want this brown-eyed woman to be mad at her.

“Wow, I’ve read this all wrong.” Now Anne is embarrassed. “If I’d have known you were a virgin I never would have-“

“What?” Ann asks.

“What?” Anne parrots.

“I’m not- I’ve had sex before.” Ann clears that up.

“Oh, then what?” Anne looks her up and down.

“I’ve never-“ Ann looks down at the sofa cushion. “I’ve never slept with somebody I’ve just met.”

“Oh.” Anne starts buttoning her shirt now that she knows that tonight is, in fact, a bust. “Right.” She finishes and looks over at Ann. She’s uncurled herself and is sitting with her legs tucked underneath herself now. “Thanks for the tea then.” She gets up to go.

“You’re leaving?” Ann asks.

“Yeah. If we’re not shagging, there’s really no point in me being here.”

“Oh.” Ann mumbles sadly.

Anne feels bad now. And it’s not a feeling that she gets often. She’s fine with doing these things. Picking women up and hooking up with them and leaving when she’s finished. But right now, she hasn’t been in this situation often. Maybe once or twice. She just hopes the little lady doesn’t start crying. If she hurries this along maybe she can find another warm body she can spend her night with.

“Listen, I enjoyed our time together tonight, but I should go.”

“Is it me?” Ann asks.

“No.” Anne lies.

“I’ve just never, ya know, without knowing someone first. Going on dates and establishing feelings beforehand.” Ann is teetering on the edge of breaking down. She doesn’t want to but sometimes she just can’t help it.

“Ah, and I’m quite the opposite. I will only have sex with somebody without any feelings involved. No feelings. Well, one feeling. I want them to feel good when I’m done but other than that- nope. Not anymore. I’ve done that and I’ve been burnt too many times in my life. It’s all one night stands from now on. And that’s why I should get going.” She approached the little lady, bends, and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “You’ll be alright.” Anne goes to the door. “Call your cousin, maybe.” She offers. Anne grabs the doorhandle and helps herself out.

She closes the door and leans back against it. Anne takes a deep breath. “That was a close call.” She whispers and pushes off the door.

Ann stares at the closed door feeling extremely stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. just a little update. I've got a total of 5 chapters for this story. One update a day.

Take my advice cause we are bad news

Ann and Catherine go to the same pub a few weeks later. Ann looks around for any site of the brown-eyed woman. She’s thought of that night often. She’s even told Catherine about it. She keeps an eye out the entire time they are in the pub; but after a couple hours and no spotting of the brown-eyed woman they leave to go dancing.

* * *

Ann goes back to the pub with some work colleagues the next week. Again, she keeps an eye out. Again, nothing.

* * *

Ann wrangles Catherine into going back to the pub.

Catherine is suspicious now. “Are you looking to go back there to find the brown-eyed woman?”

Ann fesses up. “Yeah.”

They go back but she doesn’t spot the brown-eyed woman.

Catherine has a theory. “Maybe she doesn’t come to the same place twice.”

Ann wonders if that might be true.

* * *

Weeks pass. Two months pass. Ann finds herself back at that same pub. Almost on a weekly basis. One week, Catherine comes along. This is it. This is the time. Ann can feel it.

They are two drinks in when there is a tap on Ann’s shoulder. She spins around to see the brown eyes standing before her. “It’s you.” Ann is pleased as punch.

Anne grins. “Hey, little lady. Still no sleeping with people unless there’s feelings?” It’s a joke.

Ann shrugs. “Still sleeping with people but not feeling anything?”

Anne frowns. “Hey, I feel things. Just not emotional connections with other humans.”

They both nod in unison.

“Anne, this is my cousin, Catherine. I mentioned her the first time we met.”

Anne extends her hand. “Ah, yes, the woman that blew this little lady off and allowed me to swoop in and ruin her night.”

They shake hands. Catherine is stunned at the exchange that Ann and this brown-eyed woman are having. It’s so bizarre.

“Let me buy you ladies a drink.” Anne offers.

“Is this going to end like last time?” Ann asks.

“I doubt it. I don’t have a shot with you.” She points at Ann then turns to Catherine. “Are you interested? I’ve spelt with sisters before but never cousins. Unless I have and I didn’t know. And not that I’ve slept with Ann.” She winks at Ann. Ann grins back at her.

“Uh, no thanks.” Catherine declines the offer.

“Suit yourself. You’re missing out though.” Anne takes her drink and returns to her table in the corner.

Catherine turns to Ann. “That was weird.”

Ann takes a drink of her beer. “Was it?”

Catherine’s mouth drops open. “Oh my god, you like her.”

Ann turns away from her cousin to hide her grin. “I never said that.

“You don’t have to. It’s written all over your face and your actions.”

Ann sighs. “It doesn’t matter if I do or if I don’t. She doesn’t like me back.”

Catherine looks over at the brown-eyed woman and then looks back. “She’s watching us.”

“Okay.”

Catherine balks. “Okay? That’s it?” She can’t believe her cousin.

“Yes.”

“And you’re not going to do anything about it? She may say she’s doesn’t like you or whatever, but she clearly wants to sleep with you.”

Ann calmly takes another drink. “I know. But she only does hook ups, one night stands, and that sort of thing. That not how I operate.” Ann makes sure her cousin knows this.

They stay a few more minutes but Ann makes sure that they leave before Anne does. One, she wants to maintain the upper hand she thinks she has. And two, she doesn’t want to see Anne leaving with another woman.

They are walking away from the pub. “Now what?” Catherine asks.

Ann shrugs. It’s out of her hands really. “I think she knows I’m interested.”

“And?”

“And she knows where to find me.”


	3. Chapter 3

We’re only liars but we’re the best

Ann plays along. She’s interested to see if she can change the brown-eyed woman’s ways. She certainly hopes so because, if not, it’ll be all for naught.

She waits two weeks before returning to the pub. The same nights she’s seen Anne there. Friday night. She waits but no Anne.

* * *

Ann goes the following week. No Anne.

* * *

She goes the week after on a Friday. Ann has been sitting at the bar for about an hour.

“There you are little lady.” Anne slides up next to her. It’s been 4 weeks since the last time. Anne’s hair is a little longer now than the first time they met, Ann notices.

“Are you on some sort of schedule?” Ann asks instead of commenting on Anne’s hair.

Anne grins. “Guilty. You’ve figured it out. I come to this pub every four weeks. If you are picking up ladies, as I do, you can’t frequent the same spots week after week. No cousin tonight?”

Ann shakes her head. “Will you join me?”

Anne stays and sits. “For a little while.” Her main objective is still finding someone to pick up for the night.

They chat for an hour or so before Anne spots her prey for the night. Her eyes wander away from Ann, lingering on the fine young lady that’s just walked in that sits at the other end of the bar from them.

“Doesn’t it ever get old?” Ann asks as she watches Anne.

Anne hums. “It hasn’t yet. But it might if I start running out of fine young ladies. But then maybe I’ll just move and find a new batch of fine young ladies and start all over again.” She can’t take her eyes off of the girl at the other end of the bar.

“Well, let me know if it does.”

Anne snaps her head back to Ann. “What?” She wasn’t paying attention to Ann.

Ann chuckles. “If it ever gets old.” She leans into Anne, putting a hand on her back, and whispers in her ear. “Let me know.” She leaves Anne sitting there, trying to blink away her bewilderment.

* * *

Four weeks later, Ann is sitting at the pub waiting for Anne, now that she knows the schedule.

As scheduled, Anne shows up. “Hey, little lady.

Ann appraises Anne. Her hair appears to have been cut in the last four weeks. It’s the length it was when they first met. Somewhere between her chin and her shoulders.

“Hey to you, too.”

“Let me buy you a drink. You walked out on me last time.” Anne accuses. She’s not hurt or upset by it, it’s just an observation on her part.

“I did. You were busy. Had your eye on that evenings conquest.”

Anne bristles. “You make it sound so medieval.”

Ann shrugs. “I won’t ask about it, but I assume it went well.”

Anne hums in confirmation.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while drinking their drinks.

“Is it old yet?” Ann looks at her out of the corner of her eye.

There is another hum. This one different than the last. “Nope. Not yet.” The wheels turn in her brain. She wonders what Ann is getting at.

That night they sit there. Slowly drinking their alcoholic beverages talking about this and that. Nothing too in depth or personal but with no urgency to do anything other than sit there and chat on and off.

No one catches Anne’s eye. No one to go home with.

A few hours have passed, and Ann decides to go home.

“Ann, wait.” Anne stops her before she can get too far. “I’m not sure what your angle is here, but I have a friend that I think you might like. If you want, I can set you two up. I know she’d enjoy you.”

Ann wrinkles her brow. “No thanks. Goodnight, Anne.” She walks out of the pub and heads home.

Anne goes home too, empty handed. She wonders when the last time was that she didn’t have a Friday night fling. Years, probably.

* * *

Another four weeks pass, and Ann finds herself at the pub again. Catherine’s come with her once more.

Anne shows up, as usual. “Hey, little lady.” She gets them drinks like usual. “So, I was thinking, I obviously come here with a purpose. But what’s your purpose for coming here? I mean, I kinda like seeing a familiar face, but what’s the point? I come to get laid. Why do you come?” She snickers at her unintentional dirty joke.

Ann smirks at Anne’s words. “To see you, I guess.” She’s not going to give Anne the satisfaction of knowing the real answer.

Anne hums. She doesn’t like that answer. “You’re wasting your time.”

Ann shrugs. “Maybe I just enjoy the bartenders here.”

“Morons.” Catherine mumbles under her breath. “Both of you.”

Anne finds someone in the crowd and Ann and Catherine leave to go dancing.

* * *

Another four weeks pass, nearly six months since their first meeting.

“Hey, little lady.” Anne bumps her shoulder into Ann’s. “How’s it going?”

Ann hums and looks to Anne. “Alright. You?”

“I can’t complain. What are you drinking today?”

“Gin and Tonic.” Ann shakes her glass.

“Would you like another?” Anne is already hailing the bartender. “No third wheel tonight?” She smirks at Ann.

Ann raises an eyebrow at that. Does Anne see Catherine as a third wheel, an imposition? An imposition to what though?

They sit at the bar, mostly in silence. Have a few drinks. Ann notices something is different about Anne but she doesn’t know what it is. A shift in her attitude maybe. She sees that Anne is searching the room though. That means it’s time for her to go.

Ann gets up to go but Anne’s puts a hand on her arm. “Normally, I wouldn’t do this but maybe we could, like, hangout sometime. Somewhere that’s not here.”

“Are you sure?”

Anne nods. She’s not sure though.

“When?” Ann asks.

“Tomorrow.” Anne curses herself internally. She hopes she doesn’t sound too eager. She’d hate to give Ann that impression.

“Oh.” Ann didn’t expect it to be so soon. “Okay.”

Anne nods. “I’ll come get you. Midday?”

Ann nods in agreement. She leaves the pub and calls Catherine to tell her about this development. She doesn’t want to be too hopeful. She doesn’t know what Anne’s motives are.

Anne catches a pretty lady and goes back to her place with her. They get going at it and Anne goes through the motions. Mechanical. She finds no pleasure in this anymore and if she’s being honest with herself, she hasn’t for a number of weeks now. But she continues. It’s like a bad habit at this point. She leaves and goes home to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

We’re Only Good For The Latest Trend

The next morning Anne gets dressed, casual, just a shirt and jeans. She doesn’t really have anything planned for her and Ann other than going to her place to pick her up. She thinks they could be good friends. Anne needs more friends. At least that’s what her sister tells her.

She walks. It’s probably a mile from her place to Ann’s, so not far. She rings the bell and stares at her feet until the door opens. “Hey, little lady.” She smiles for Ann.

Ann really is pretty. Angelic today with what she’s wearing. Casual blue jeans with a tight little V-neck white t-shirt that is tucked into her jeans and pure white shoes on her feet.

“Did you want to come in or do you have other plans?” Ann has thought about what they might do all morning.

“Nah, let’s go.” There’s only one reason for her to go in Ann’s house and that’s not going to happen so no sense in going inside. “You want some lunch? I haven’t had anything to eat yet today.”

Ann agrees to lunch.

* * *

They walk around a park after lunch, slowly.

“What do you think about being friends?” Anne asks.

Ann grins. “I would like that. What do you think about being more?”

Anne sighs. “We’ve talked about this?”

“Did we?” Ann challenges.

“I don’t do relationships or feelings.” Anne thought she’s made that clear.

“You say that but-“

“But what?” Anne listens.

“But I really like you. I know that makes me stupid but- I don’t know- I just thought-“ Ann fails at what she trying to say. She feels entirely stupid for liking someone who is just down for a quick fuck.

Anne reaches for her hands. “You’re not stupid. You’re the sweetest. But you don’t want me. Trust me. I’m just a menace. You deserve someone who can give you feelings and make you feel loved. I’m not that person. I’m no good for you.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?” Ann counters.

Anne looks away from her little lady. “Ann, I’m not what you think. I’m not, I can’t-“

“How do you know if you don’t try?” Ann challenges. “Try. That’s all I’m asking.”

Anne sighs sadly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then don’t.”

“It’s not that simple.” Anne feels caught, like nothing she does right now is going to be the correct choice.

Ann shrugs and pulls her hands out of Anne’s. She walks away from her.

“Wait, Ann.” Anne hurries after her. They walk quickly back to Ann’s place.

Ann marches up the stairs and unlocks the front door. She looks over her shoulder to see Anne standing behind her.

“Are you going to just stand there or are you coming in?” Whatever happens next will tell Ann all she needs to know.

Anne follows her up the stairs and into the house. Ann closes the door and then grabs Anne by a fistful of her shirt and pushes her up against the door.

“Woah.” Anne looks at her with wide eyes. “Stand down, tiger.” She can see the anger, frustration in Ann’s eyes.

“Did you just come here to mess me about?”

Anne swallows thickly. “No. I wanted- I want-“

Ann kisses her. Hard. The back of Anne’s head bumps into the door.

A thrill runs through Anne’s body at Ann taking charge. One of the first thrills she’s felt in months. This is different. This will be different than her previous encounters with women. She already knows that. The hand fisted in her shirt releases and then is on her belt undoing the buckle. Anne has to intervene.

“Hey, stop.”

Ann pulls away from Anne to look between them. “I’ll do that myself.” Anne clarifies, cocky.

“Then get to it.” Ann growls.

_Fuck._ Anne isn’t sure if she’s ever seen something so sexy and she’s seen lots. She kicks her shoes off and undoes her pants while Ann does the same. With no time lost, Anne pulls Ann’s body to hers and kisses her soundly. Ann moans into her mouth and it makes Anne’s toes curl. Ann pushes her up against the door again. Anne grunts with the force. She finds it in herself to spin them around and pin Ann to the door. She runs her hand down Ann’s stomach before slipping it into her underwear. Like the first time, she’s met with ample wetness.

Ann spread her feet wider to allow more access. When Anne presses two fingers into her, she moans and rests her forehead against Anne’s shoulder.

Anne presses herself into Ann’s thigh, feeling her own wetness coat the skin through her boxers. She’d be embarrassed if her mind wasn’t elsewhere. Her focus being on getting Ann off as fast as she can.

Anne succeeds at the task a few moments later as Ann shudders around her; holding on around Anne’s shoulder so she doesn’t fall to the floor on weak legs. There is a little squeak from the woman as she comes, followed by much panting in Anne’s ear. Anne holds her up until Ann finds her footing again.

They share a look and Ann bites her bottom lip and looks away. She slides past Anne, picking up Anne’s jeans and shoes. She comes back, shoves the items into Anne’s stomach, and opens the door. She nods for Anne to go.

“What?” Anne is astonished. Did she just get played? She’s thought this was different. “You can’t be serious.”

Ann doesn’t say anything. She can’t say anything.

Anne doesn’t know what else to do so she steps outside. Humiliated puts it mildly. She’s been kicked out before by women and even a few men who have caught her with their women. But this? Anne hurriedly puts her jeans back on before anyone sees her. As uncomfortable as it is with her sticky boxers making it that much more difficult. She sits down on the steps to put her shoes back on.

Anne runs her left hand through her hair. Her head is spinning.

Inside, Ann slides down to the floor and sits against the door. What has she done? What did they just do?

Anne knocks on the door softly. “Ann?” She knocks again. “Ann, are you still there?” She listens carefully.

“Yeah?”

That’s a start. “What do you want me to do?”

Ann tries to think but nothing comes to her. “I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

What does Anne want to do? Good question. What she does know is that she doesn’t want to leave Ann in this state. “Can you open the door?”

“Noooo.” Ann whines. “I’m too embarrassed.”

“It’s alright. You don’t have to be. It’s just me.” Anne tries to sweet talk her. She waits for Ann to say something else. She doesn’t. Anne puts her ear to the door to try to hear Ann on the other side. She hears movement and fears Ann is walking away from the door. “Ann?”

Suddenly, the door swings open and Anne falls forward. She catches herself before she faceplants into Ann’s socked feet.

“Get in here. Hurry up.” Ann hopes none of her neighbors have seen this.

The fastest way to get inside is by crawling; so Anne crawls into the house and Ann shuts the door. Anne gets to her feet. She takes Ann by the shoulders. Ann won’t look at her.

Ann shakes her off and walks away from Anne, leaving her at the front door. Ann goes into the kitchen and gets a glass of water.

Anne follows. “Are you going to be alright?” She worried about the state of the woman.

Ann puts the glass down on the counter, turning to Anne but not quite meeting her eye. “I don’t do that. This.” She waves her hand over her body. Ann has put her jeans back on but not her shoes.

“I know.” Anne isn’t sure what else to say.

Ann scoffs. “I thought you’d have headed for the hills by now. Now that you’ve fucked me. I’m sure you hate dealing with messy ladies.”

Anne flinches at Ann’s words. “Well, it’s not my favorite but it comes with the territory.” Anne says honestly. “But I want to make sure you are alright before I do anything else.”

Ann doesn’t know if she’s going to be alright after this. This is a huge blow for her. “I’ve messed this up. You wanted to be friends. Am I ever going to see you again?”

“You will.” Anne approaches her slowly. Ann doesn’t make a move to shrink away from her, so she reaches out and takes Ann’s hands in her own. “Let’s maybe sleep on this and then see what happens. I can see that you are special, Ann. I don’t want to let that go.”

Ann, finally, looks up into Anne’s brown eyes. She blinks rapidly. “Really?” That little seed of hope grows inside her.

Anne nods. “How about I come by tomorrow to check on you? Make sure you’re doing alright.”

“Uh-okay.”

Anne squeezes Ann’s hands. “Good. And you’re going to be alright?” Ann gives her a weak nod. “Okay.” She presses a kiss to Ann’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Anne leaves and walks home. She’s not sure what she’s going to do. This situation with Ann has gone beyond where she would have liked it to. She’s got what she wanted from the woman. She could just end it at that; but there’s something inside her that tells her that she can’t.

Anne thinks maybe she can shake the woman off with a different encounter tonight. That’s her plan. She goes home, showers, changes, and goes out.

She finds herself at one of her oldest spots for picking up women. It’s a spot that’s never let her down.

Except, that tonight, it does.

Anne talks up a number of ladies. But that talking doesn’t led her anywhere with them. Most are disinterested. Did she all of a sudden lose her charm, her touch? She goes back to the most promising lady of the bunch that she’s talked to.

“What do ya say? Wanna get outta here?” Anne grins that sparkling smile at the blonde lady.

“You know what, maybe another time. I’m hear with my friends. It’s my friend Lucy’s birthday. I should stay.”

Anne opens and closes her mouth. This never happens to her. Ever. Except that it’s happened more times in the last month than it ever has. Does she not give off the same vibe that she used to? Is there something that these ladies are seeing that are putting them off? Anne can’t figure it out.

Frustrated, she stomps out and heads home alone. Anne tosses and turns all night, unable to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s Half Past Eight And I’m Feeling Young And Reckless

Ann is mostly over yesterday. Mostly but not entirely. She was just so frustrated with Anne that she couldn’t just give into her emotions. She still can’t believe she let Anne do that. Or maybe she’s the one who she can’t believe, because she knows she definitely started it. Once the shock wore off, Ann was able to wrap her head around what happened with Anne somewhat. It’s still very unlike her.

She’s anxious to see Anne again. Not a good anxious though. She hopes the Anne doesn’t just come around to say that now that they’ve done the deed she’ll be moving on.

She doesn’t have to wait long. The doorbell rings at a quarter to nine.

Ann answers the door to find Anne standing there with a white paper bag in her hand.

Anne holds up the bag in front of her. “Would you like an I’m sorry bagel?”

“Anne.”

Anne sighs. “What? What did I do wrong now?” She takes a step backwards, frustrated.

“You don’t need to apologize. I’m the one who needs to apologize.”

Anne tilts her head to the side. “For what?”

“For acting the way I did. It was out of hand. I shouldn’t have put you in that position. We can forget about what happened yesterday and just be friends. I would really like that.” Ann tries to salvage what she can of this relationship.

“Oh.” Anne is bummed at this. She drops the bag to her side. “I thought you wanted-“

“What?”

Anne studies her for a moment. Now she feels silly. This is why she doesn’t do feelings. She ends up looking like an idiot half the time. “I thought you wanted to be more than friends.” Anne has been thinking about it.

“But you wanted us to just be friends.”

“Well, yes, but-“ Anne doesn’t know if she can say it. She fears sounding foolish. “I was thinking about it last night and- and maybe I’m wrong.” She looks down at her feet.

“Wrong?” Ann doesn’t follow.

“Yeah, wrong. Maybe I’m wrong in thinking that I could only ever be your friend. Maybe I’m wrong at putting you in a box. Maybe I’m wrong at living the way I have been.”

“Anne.” Ann whispers.

“I know. I sound silly. But I couldn’t sleep last night. And after a-“ Now is that the time to bring up her failed outing last night. “I was in bed and I was thinking about you. And I don’t do that, as a rule.”

“Oh.”

“I guess what I’m saying is maybe I want to be more than friends with you. It’s going to be difficult and you are probably going to hate me at some points, but I think you might be worth it.” Anne looks up, hopeful that Ann isn’t going to send her away.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Ann lets that little seed of hope bloom fully.

Anne smirks. “What do you think I’m saying?”

Ann takes her free hand. “I think you are saying that you want to be my girlfriend.”

“Oh, I- well- if you want put it that way.” Anne shrugs like it’s not a big deal but her insides are twisted up in nervous and excited knots at the idea.

Ann tugs on Anne’s hand. “Get in here you big dumby.”

“Oh, this relationship is starting off well. Verbal abuse.” Anne deadpans.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Ann closes the door with her foot, wrapping her arms around Anne’s neck.

Anne makes good on that. She presses Ann up against the door and kisses her. “We find ourselves here again.” She mumbles.

“There are going to be conditions.” Ann tells her, laying down the law.

“Of course.”

“And before we are intimate again you are going to get tested.” Anne raises an eyebrow at Ann. “Me too.” She adds. “Both of us.”

“Sure thing.” She usually gets tested monthly but no harm in moving that up a couple weeks.

“And no more going out and picking up random ladies.”

“Absolutely not.” Anne grins.

Ann giggles. “You took long enough.”

“What?”

“All those months.”

“Oh, yeah. Right. I’m a fool.” Anne grins into another kiss.

“Enough of this. What about that bagel you promised?” Ann pushes her back towards the kitchen.

Anne laughs heartily. She might actually enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END


End file.
